Wakko gets a Tetanus shot
by Phil From Produce
Summary: During a campfire with his siblings in the movie lot, Wakko gets a splinter in his finger, so Yakko and Dot bring him to Nurse for treatment. Unfortunately, they tell him what's going to happen, and it scares him silly. A Oneshot.


Title: Wakko gets a Tetanus shot

Summary: Wakko gets a nasty splinter and needs first-aid. However, he has a fear of everything that happens before the band-aid actually goes on (Pliers, The disinfectant wipe, the tetanus shot) even if Nurse is giving him the treatment.

Rated: It's Animaniacs! What do you think it's rated?

Disclaimer: Steven Spielberg was the executive producer of Animaniacs, Warner Bros is the owner of the show/franchise and i do not own nor take any profit for any of my fanfiction about said show.

Note: Inspired from getting so many splinters at my job. although treatment usually isn't as exaggerated as described.

It was a nice peaceful night in the movie lot. The Warners were enjoying a late-summer campfire.

"It sure was nice of Dr. Scratchnsniff to let us have another campfire." Said Yakko

"Yeah, After what happened with that one studio building." Said Wakko

"I'll never play with matches and Axe again." Said Yakko

Dot was cooking a hot dog over the fire.

"Oh no, our fire's going out!" Said Dot

"Oh geez, we need more firewood." Claimed Yakko

"I'll go get wood." Said Wakko

Yakko turned to Wakko and said "You didn't need to let us know that part."

"But all I said was I was going to get wood." Said Wakko

"Hey, the nurse deserves her privacy too!" Said Yakko

"But I was curious and the window was open!" Said Wakko

"Just go get the firewood, Wakko!" Said Dot

Wakko skipped away from the fire to collect some firewood.

"Here's some right here!" Wakko picked up the firewood, but immediately dropped it as soon as he felt a sharp pain in his finger.

"Ow! My finger!"

Back at the fire, Yakko and Dot heard his shout.

"What's the matter, Wakko?" asked Yakko

Wakko came running over.

"I got a splinter in my finger!" Said Wakko

"Oh my, Wakko, you're bleeding!" Said Dot

"No kidding, tell me something I don't know!" Said Wakko

"We gotta get you to the nurse right away." said Yakko

"What's Nurse going to do?" asked Wakko

"She's going to get the splinter out and stop the bleeding." Said Yakko

"What? Nurse does that!?" Asked Wakko

Yakko and Dot brought Wakko to the nurse.

"Hello Nurse." Said Yakko in a normal voice

"Gee, that's a first." Said Dot

"What's the matter Warners?" asked Nurse

"Wakko got wood...in his finger." Said Yakko

"Oh dear, i'll get the first aid kid." Said Nurse

Wakko started getting scared.

"W-w-w-what's going to happen?" asked Wakko

Yakko and Dot broke into song.

_First she's going to pull it out_

_so keep quiet don't scream and shout_

_it might hurt just a tiny bit_

_so don't try and squirm or yell shucks_

_or your splinter might become a gash_

_then we'll ship you to the 4077th MASH_

_What's the last thing, tell him Dot!_

_You'll get a somewhat painful tetanus shot!_

There was complete silence.

"You were kidding, about that last part about the shot?" asked Wakko

Dot and Yakko paused for a second.

"Nope." they said

Wakko began to get really nervous. Then Nurse came back with the first aid kit.

"Ok Wakko, hold still." Said Dot

"First i'm going to have to pull the splinter out." Said Nurse

Nurse pulled out the pliers, which scared the hell out of Wakko.

"Eyaaahhhh!" Wakko yelled, and ran for the exits before getting caught by his siblings.

"No,no,no Wakko! You have to stay and let the nurse help you!" said Dot

"It's so you don't get sick and end up losing your finger." Said Yakko

"That's ok, I give the finger to everyone." Said Wakko

"Good night, everybody!" Said Yakko "But seriously, let's go."

Yakko dragged his scared little brother back to the nurse.

"I don't wanna see the nurse!" Said Wakko

"gee, that's a first." Said Yakko

Yakko and dot held Wakko down on the patient's chair.

"Now let me see your splinter, Wakko." Said Nurse

Wakko held out his hand and showed nurse the splinter.

"Oh, it's just a little splinter, this shouldn't hurt too bad." said Nurse

"You...you really mean it?" asked Wakko

"Sure! Now you just hold still and let me take the splinter out." Said Nurse

"We'll hold him down." Said Dot

"We wouldn't want him to run away from the tetanus shot." said Yakko

"Tetanus shot!? AHHHHH!" Wakko freaked out all over again and squirmed around.

"Do I have permission to use anasthetic?" asked Yakko

"What kind?" asked Nurse

Yakko whacked Wakko over his head with a mallet.

"That kind?" asked Yakko

It didn't matter, because Wakko woke up almost immediately and kept squirming.

"Stop squirming, Wakko! I'll get the splinter out!" Said Nurse

"Uh...uh...o-o-ok." Wakko nervously replied

Nurse only spent 3 seconds getting out the splinter.

"Wow, that didn't take long." Said Nurse

"Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore! Now back to the campfire!" Said Wakko, just before getting grabbed by the collar by Yakko.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Where do you think you're going Wakko? There's still the disinfectant." Said Yakko

"Does...does it hurt?" asked Wakko

"Only if you keep squirming." Said Yakko

"We'll hold you down." Said Dot

Wakko began freaking out again. The nurse brought over the disinfectant.

"Waaaah!" Wakko almost started crying.

Yakko turned the camera "Gee, what a baby."

The Nurse began rubbing the disinfectant on Wakko's splintered finger.

"Hey! That doesn't hurt at all!" Said Wakko

"Well, the bottle says it'll start burning in about 10 seconds." Said Yakko

"Well if it's burning it doesn't feel that OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Wakko began yelling out loud at the burning disinfectant.

"But the burning will stop in about 2 seconds." Said Yakko

Then the burning stopped, and Wakko stopped yelling.

"Uh, now i'm better, right?" asked Wakko

"Not yet, you still need your Tetanus shot." Said Yakko

"Um...is that the same tetanus shot that has that needle and it hurts because it pokes a hole in your skin?" asked Wakko

Yakko and Dot paused for a second.

"Nurse, can we lie and say it doesn't hurt at all?" asked Dot

The nurse nodded.

"No, Wakko, it's not." said Dot

"Oh...ok." Wakko sat back and relaxed.

Then Nurse brought out a massive needle.

"Oh...no." Said Yakko

"No what?" asked Wakko

"Don't look Wakko." Said Yakko

Wakko's curiousity got the best of him. He turned and saw the massive needle that Nurse was holding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Wakko's scream of fear could be heard all the way from Mars.

Without a second thought, Wakko Bolted away from the chair. He ran to the door and began banging on it.

"Let me out! Let me out! God I don't want to die!" Wakko began crying

Nurse then ran over and grabbed Wakko's hand.

"Ahhh! Don't kill me!" Wakko cried

"No, no! It's not for you. I just need you to take it somewhere." Said Nurse

Wakko stopped crying and freaking out.

"You, you mean i'm not going to get a shot?" asked Wakko

"No, I just need someone to take it to studio 4 for me for a movie scene." Said Nurse

"Oh." Wakko's fear ended right there.

"You'll just need a bandaid for the splinter. Then you're fine." Said Nurse

"Oh, that's not bad at all." Said Wakko, before turning to his siblings. "Why did you have to lie and say I was getting the shot?" he said, a little angry

"Well, Wakko, the fans love it when you scream. Your screaming keeps us on the Hub." Said Yakko

"And because siblings are supposed to scare their siblings." Said Dot

"Oh, you guys!" Wakko stuck his hand out, and the nurse put a bandaid on the splinter.

"Thaaaaaaank yooooou Nurse!" Wakko Kissed the nurse on the cheek

"Awww, that's cute." Said Dot

"Come on, Wakko, let's get that giant shot to the set then back to the fire." Said Yakko

"Ok, but next time, Dot can get the firewood." Said Wakko

The Warners walked out of the first aid room, relieved.

()()()()()()

THE WHEEL OF MORALITY

The Warners ran down the path, then they stopped.

"It's that time again!" Said Yakko

"To ask if we can supersize our meals?" asked Wakko

"To protest that Canada lift it's ban on the sales of Power Rangers DVDs?" asked Dot

"Nope. It's time for today's lesson. So we turn to the Wheel of Morality!"

Yakko presented the wheel of morality to the audience. He then spun it.

"Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson we must learn."

The wheel stopped on number 5.

"And the moral of today's lesson is!" Yakko ripped the paper from the printer.

"Save money on gas...so fart in a jar." Said Yakko

"That is sooooo true!" Said Dot

"It makes me want to use the potty." Said Wakko

"I don't know about you 2, but i'm better for having heard this moral." Said Yakko

Then Ralph the guard came and the Warners ran away while being chased.

()()()()

THE END!


End file.
